better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
The Absolute Worst
The Absolute Worst is the twenty-third episode (the first segment of the twelfth episode) of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip, and 188th overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. It will be paired up with "One Small Caring". In the human world, the Ninja and the Equestria Girls find an unexpected hero, who is known to be as Fugi-Dove. Production The episode was originally titled "From Bad to Versus", but it changed to "The Absolute Worst", according to to co-director Katrina Hadley. This episode was released on Videoland's on-demand service in the Netherlands on August 25, 2019, one month and ten days ahead of its scheduled premiere in the US, but was later taken down. It also aired on TV3 in Malaysia on September 21, 2019. Synopsis While looking forward for the Flash Drive’s fan concert at Canterlot High School, Vice-Principal Luna got possessed with Equestrian magic, turning herself into Nightmare Moon. It’s up to the girls, the Ninja and Fugi-Dove to save the day! Cast *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Bulk Biceps - Michael Dobson *Cozy Glow - Sunni Westbrook *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Faith - Kathleen Brrr *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Fugi-Dove - Adrian Petriw *Flash Sentry - Vincent Tong *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Micro Chips - James Kirk *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Principal Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Queen Chrysalis - Kathleen Brrr *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Spike the Dog - Cathy Weseluck *Sandalwood - Vincent Tong *Snowblossom - Ali Liebert *Sunset Shimmer - Rebecca Shoichet *Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) - Tara Strong *The Mechanic - Alan Marriott *Ultra Violet - Maggie Blue O'Hara *Vice-Principal Luna (as Nightmare Moon) - Tabitha St. Germain *Zane - Brent Miller The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Wallflower Bush, Derpy, Moon Dancer, Killow, Soto and Dareth appear in this episode, but no lines. Song *True Original *Cheer You On Transcript *The Absolute Worst (Transcript) Locations Visited *Earth **Canterlot City ***Canterlot High School ***Sunset Shimmer’s House ***Canterlot Mall (in Cozy Glow's Story) ***Chrysalis’s Lair (in Chrysalis's story) ***Crystal Prep Academy (in Snowblossom's flashback) Trivia *'Narrator': Sunset Shimmer **This is the first episode where Sunset narrates the title card. **It is the eleventh female character to narrate the episode title, the first eight were Twilight Sparkle, Cozy Glow, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Princess Cadance, Nya, Pinkie Pie, Applejack and Snowblossom. **She is the third non-Mane Six to narrate the episode title. *Images from this episode were shown at SDCC 2019 and PonyCon 2019. *Despite being in the Ice Chapter, the title card for this episode is in the style of the Fire Chapter episodes. **However, the remastered intro was still remain the same. *This is the first episode to be paired with My Little Pony Equestria Girls. *This is the only Season 11 episode to be animated in traditional flash animation, rather than Toon Boom. *Killow and Soto also appear in this episode but do not speak. *Harumi makes a brief cameo as a silhouette during Ultra Violet's story. *This is the fourth episode where none of the Ninja make a physical appearance, the first being "To Change a Changeling", "Frenemies" and "The News Never Sleeps in Canterlot". *This is the fifth episode where none of the Mane Six make a physical appearance, the first being "To Change a Changeling", "Frenemies", "The News Never Sleeps in Canterlot" and "Never Trust an Alicorn". **However, the human Mane Six and Sunset Shimmer made an appearance. *It was originally titled, "From Bad to Versus". *This marks the debut of the Equestria Girls versions of Ultra Violet, Faith, Queen Chrysalis, Cozy Glow, Nightmare Moon, Lloyd, Nya, Zane, The Mechanic, the Fugi-Dove, Snowblossom, Cole, Kai, and Jay. *It is revealed that Ultra Violet hates Zane the most, The Mechanic hates Nya the most, Chrysalis hates Sunset Shimmer the most (even though she hates Starlight Glimmer in Equestria), Cozy Glow hates the Cutie Mark Crusaders the most and Fugi-Dove hates Jay the most out of the Ninja and the Mane Seven. **Eventually, they all agree Samurai X is the worst. *The hiding the escape tunnel behind a poster trick used in Ultra Violet's cell is similar to how Andy Dufresne hid his before eventually escaping through it in Shawshank Redemption. *Chrysalis introducing to Sunset "Hello, pretty princess. What's the matter? Cat got your throat?" alludes to Nigel’s famous quote in Rio, which he said, "Hello, pretty bird. What's the matter? Cockatoo got your throat?". *The book that the Mechanic picked up is Boobytraps and How to Survive Them by Clutch Powers. *When Fluttershy tells the story about how Ultra Violet's recount was Zane the worst Ninja, she was referring to the episode, "School Raze: Magic Destiny," as she mentioned that she and the Sons of the Overlord were fighting Nya and Lloyd till Zane came in a jet and froze her. **Fugi-Dove remarks that it was a dragon that froze her, not Zane himself. *When battling against human Nightmare Moon, Luna said "The night will last forever!", which is a reminiscence of the Pilot episodes. *This episode, along with "One Small Caring", was aired along with Season 10: March of the Oni episodes, "The Ending of the End: The Fall", "The Ending of the End: Endings" and "The Fate of Lloyd". Difference between this and the original Ninjago episode *Sunset Shimmer replaces P.I.X.A.L. as she narrates the episode title. *All the CGI LEGO scenes are cut, due to the Equestria Girls setting. Errors *When Pinkie gobbles the ganache frosted cupcakes during the sleepover, her geode is red. *During the shot where Sunset and Snowblossom are having a conversation, Snowblossom is wearing her Crystal Prep uniform, rather than her civilian outfit. *After Queen Chrysalis was trapped in a jar, Rarity was in her civilian form rather than her Friendship Power form. *When Fugi-Dove and Lloyd are having a fight, Twilight’s hair is changed from the post-credits scene of Rainbow Rocks. *In one scene, Snowblossom’s eyes are green, instead of blue. *At the end of the battle against Nightmare Moon, Lloyd had gloves. When Vice-Principal Luna got reform, he doesn’t have gloves. *Near the end of the episode, Twilight doesn’t have her geode. Gallery F55AD15B-FBB5-459F-9C8E-B22EA17259E1.jpeg|Title Card 05CB8E4F-1786-40A0-B8DE-43710A9E2633.png 2E63A90D-64C8-4923-AB90-266EBFB4544E.png 5C61ADC8-F71B-4DC8-8701-DF665E1C88C4.png 8B78A77E-DFAE-41AD-9866-EA41C839B375.jpeg 3BA2FF4A-01A7-49FE-9FB3-0EA17506CD94.jpeg EBA0D236-0545-4EBB-A0CF-E24397A29C70.jpeg AC0D23F6-3BA4-4B7F-B377-4B14F8F6A27E.jpeg 3396BCE2-9885-45C9-BB4C-6C9CE3C5C00E.png D4902EB4-7287-4B3A-A80D-17C917FA46BD.png 7AB51E63-A5CB-45D0-83B4-433CA082914B.png 3723BE51-CAE3-4A6F-A510-A775FB445CF4.png D3E4C216-0639-43B0-A29F-825A4A4111DA.png